When fantasy becomes reality
by JakefromStateFarm99
Summary: This full moon was the worse for Remus. Everyone thought he was fine until they found out that he's now in a coma. Remus lives in a fantasy world while in his coma. Will it all become real?
1. Chapter 1

I started writing this for a friend it will be my first uploaded story so don't be too hateful please.

It was early morning. The sun was just starting to rise. There was an old house in the middle of no where. In this house was a teenaged boy with shaggy blonde hair. The boy had scars all over his body. The boy's name...Remus Lupin. Not many knew that he was a werewolf. Being a werewolf just happened to be exactly why he had scars all over him.

Luckily he had three amazing friends that helped him. There was James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. They helped him by turning into animagi every month. James is a stag, Peter a rat, and Sirius a dog. This group of boys called themselves the marauders. They were each given nicknames based upon their animagus. James is Prongs, Peter is Wormtail, Sirius is Padfoot, and Remus is Moony.

This was the first full moon of the school year. It wasn't bad but Remus was still in a bad shape. Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, was walking up the stairs of the shrieking shack. When she got up to where Remus was she started to tend to his injuries. Remus was sleeping as he was being healed. When most of his injuries were fixed he was levitated back up to the castle.

It wasn't until after lunch that the rest of the marauders came up to the hospital wing.

"HEY REMUS!" James and Sirius exclaimed as they threw open the door. A shushing noise could be heard from Pomfrey's desk. Peter came running through the door after them.

"How are you Moony?" The notorious womanizer Sirius Black asked.

"Just fine Padfoot." Remus replied softly blushing as Sirius stared at him. It was known around Hogwarts that Remus was gay. What people didn't know was that he was in LOVE with Sirius Black. Sirius Black the 100% straight beyond belief womanizer. He was tall, muscular, and very attractive. Who wouldn't want Sirius? 'But I guess that's why he has tons of different girls after him' Remus thought. All these thoughts were going through his head as he continued to stare at Sirius.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day was a Saturday. When Remus woke up James and Sirius were gone.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me today Pete."

"Um, no actually I-I have a thing to do today." Peter replied softly as he started to leave.

"Looks like it's just me then." Remus said sadly to the empty room.

As Remus got dressed he couldn't help but think 'Why have all my friends left?' He then went outside for a walk. As he was outside he said 'hi' to a few people and they ignored him too. ' Could someone have told them my secret?' he thought as he looked around.

Throughout the day no one talked to him. Heck they acted like Remus never existed. At dinner when he sat down with his friends they even acted like he didn't exist. Instead of going back up to the common room Remus decided to walk around the castle until midnight. Thoughts of why people were ignoring him going through his head. What could he have done to piss people off that much?

When Remus got back to the common room he went and sat over by the fireplace. So engrossed in the flames he didn't hear the footsteps coming down the stairs. Sirius Black appeared at the back of the couch. He stared at Remus and thought about how good looking he was. He walked around to the front of the couch and sat down by Remus.

"You know it was all just a joke right?" Sirius started explaining why everyone had ignored Remus throughout the day.

"What?! You guys were behind this?" Remus exclaimed.

"Yeah we were. Guess we thought that it would be funny. I'm sorry Remus." Sirius said as he stared into Remus' amazing sapphire eyes. He leaned in closer to Remus. Sirius' hand gently touched Remus' cheek. Closing his eyes Sirius leaned in closer to kiss Remus.

' WHAT IS HAPPENING?!' Remus thought as his crush kissed him,'This has to be a joke right?'

"Remus Lupin, I have loved you for a very long time will you be my boyfriend?" Sirius said softly as he pulled away from the kiss. That was also when Remus passed out.

XXXXXXXXXX

It seemed like a long day already and it was just now nine o'clock in the morning. Albus Dumbledore was on his way to find the group of meddlesome kids called the marauders. Dumbledore walked out onto the grounds, and found them under one of the trees in the middle of area.

"Morning boys, How are you?"

"Just peachy!" Sirius replied with his famous smirk, "Can we help you?"

"Why yes you can. If you could follow me please." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "Don't worry you aren't in trouble my boys." he added as he saw the look on their faces.

The group proceeded to follow the headmaster as he lead the way. It was James that finally figured out where just exactly they were going. "Sir, Why are we headed to the hospital wing?" James asked but his question was soon answered when Poppy Pomfrey met them at the door.

"He just won't wake up. I have tried everything. We just need to wait it out." Poppy started trying to be as quiet as possible, but Sirius heard her.

"Wait who won't wake up? It can't be Remus. WE JUST SAW HIM LAST NIGHT!" Sirius started to get angrier with every word.

"Calm down Padfoot, let her answer first." James said as he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid that yes it is Mr. Lupin. I came in to check on him and he just wouldn't wake up. Looks like there was more damage than I originally thought. He has severe head trauma. Right now he's in a coma. It doesn't seem like he will be coming out any time soon but that could change very quickly." Poppy explained to the group of teenagers.


	2. Chapter 2

When Remus woke up he looked around the room feeling very confused. The last thing he remembered was passing out in the common room. Someone, probably Sirius, brought him up into the dormitory. He sat up and looked around for someone else in the room. Remus just started to get out of bed when Sirius came out of the bathroom...with just a towel around his waist. Remus stood at the foot of his bed staring at Sirius with wide eyes. His eyes stayed on Sirius as he went to go get dressed.

"Um are you just gonna stare at me all day?" Sirius asked as he turned to look at Remus while buttoning his shirt.

"What?! No um I was j-just um I'm gonna go take a shower." Remus said hurriedly with a blush covering his face.

'Well that was odd' Sirius thought as he continued to getting dressed. When Remus got out of the bathroom Sirius was sitting there waiting for him. Sirius got up and wrapped his arms around Remus' waist while bringing his head into a gentle kiss. Remus pulled away looking into Sirius' eyes.

"You didn't pass out this time. This is progress." Sirius stated with a smirk on his face.

"Well I'm not use to guys randomly kissing me."

"Better start getting use to it because I plan on doing it all the time." Sirius let go of Remus's hand and continued on ahead. Remus stood there looking very confused while other students passed him on the way to breakfast.

'Since when has Sirius ever liked guys? Let alone me. This is some kind of prank. I know it is, because why else would Sirius Black kiss me?' Remus thought has he slowly walked into the great hall.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sirius glared at Pomfrey for the longest time before James slowly pulled him out of the hospital wing. James dragged Sirius and Peter to the Room of Requirement so they could talk about the current situation without anyone overhearing.

James walked by three times thinking 'We need a place where we can talk. We need a place where we can talk. We need a place where we can talk.' He opened the door and there was a nice warm fire and some very comfortable looking couches in front of it. The fire was the only light source in the room, giving it a relaxing feel. James pushed Sirius down into one of the chairs and started to pace in front of the fire.

"James stop pacing," Sirius groaned.

"Why? We need to figure out how to help Remus. I don't care about the consequences. All I care about is having Moony wake up. He needs to wake up." James said as he continued his pacing.

"He will. Moony is strong and can get through anything. We just need to believe in him. W-We need to be there with him. Day and night, night and day. We-"

"Sirius you're rambling." Sirius bowed his head in embarrassment. James had stopped pacing and stared at the two other boys. "Well any ideas boys?" The others looked at him like he had just grown another head.

"What if we try to talk to him. Tell him about all the things that he's missing maybe it would work. I saw it on tv once." Peter said so softly James and Sirius almost didn't hear. They all looked at each other trying to process the idea.

"You know that might just work! When did you become so smart Pete." James exclaimed as he slapped Peter on the shoulder. "Since you're on a role with good ideas...Do you have one to help me win over the beautiful Lily Flower?" James asked with a cheeky grin. At that moment Sirius threw a pillow at his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Remus went through the whole day trying to stay away from Sirius. Unfortunately, Sirius ended up cornering him in the common room when he came for the night.

"You're avoiding me." Sirius stated, "Why?" Remus stared at Sirius. He had been doing that a lot lately.

"I'm just trying to figure this out. You gave no sign of even liking guys and then out of nowhere you kiss me and suddenly like me? Are you fucking mental?"

"Remus, I think you should sit down so we can talk. It looks like I have a story to tell." Sirius started with a twinkle in his eye he dramatically looked off in the distance as he started his story.

 _It was the summer before fifth year. Sirius was currently living with the Potters. The boys owled Peter and Remus to come over for the week. It was one of those overly hot days so they all went swimming to try and cool off. Sirius, as usual, was the first to get in the pool. When Remus walked out all Sirius could do was watch him. Those since tanned abs...Who wouldn't look at him? As he looked at Remus he noticed there were even more scars. Sirius had always thought that Remus' scars made him look even more handsome. His shaggy blonde hair falling into his face. He was cute. Attractive. Sexy. Sirius knew that he had developed a crush on the young werewolf._

 _It was one in the morning when James found Sirius sitting outside. "What are you doing out here so late?"_

" _Thinking." Sirius replied as he kept looking into the night sky, "Thinking about life, love, everything."_

" _What has you thinking such deep thoughts all of a sudden?"_

" _Let's say there's this person,okay? This person starts having feelings for one of their friends. What are they suppose to do?"_

" _Are you trying to tell me something Siri?"_

" _OF COURSE NOT!" Sirius said in a loud whisper, " It was hypothetical." James stared down at Sirius for awhile before he left the boy alone with his thoughts._

 _During their fifth year Sirius had come out as bi to James, but it wasn't a big shock to James because he kind of guessed from the conversation they had that night during the summer. Even though Sirius still shagged every girl possible he couldn't help but notice there were a fair few good looking guys available. As the year went on Sirius realized that his crush had turned into something more. Was it love? Possibly. Sirius found himself glancing at Remus whenever he could. He knew he shouldn't because then someone will find out, but he just couldn't stop._

"I remember that day. You pushed me into the pool." Remus said with a smile on his face."How come you never told me?"

"I guess I was scared. I didn't know how you would react. Hell I didn't even know which way you swung." Remus leaned over and gave Sirius a quick kiss." I think you can guess which way I swing." Remus smiled.

"I'm really sorry. I should have told you about it. Maybe we could have got together sooner?"

"Oh we are together? Because I was never asked about this." Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck.

"Remus John Lupin, Will you please be my boyfriend?"

Note: Now that it's summer I'm going to try and update more. Hope everyone liked it. I also made some changes to chapter 1.

-Jade.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to my friends Amanda and Melissa for helping me with corrections. Love ya guys!

Warning: So I am giving this chapter a rating of T and a half. It's not yet a mature rating but I also don't think it is a teen rating.

James was walking down the hall from the hospital wing. As he got to the staircase he was met with a group of slytherins. This wasn't just any group of slytherins either. It was Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Regulus Black, Evan Rosier, and Bellatrix Black. It wasn't a shocker that Lucius Malfoy was the 'leader' of the group with him being the oldest. James went to pass the group without causing a scene but they thought differently.

"Potter!" Lucius's smooth voice shouted. James turned around quickly having his wand already at the ready. Lucius walked up the steps slowly. He got face to face with him and looked him right in the eye.

"Would you stop trying to eye fuck me Malfoy." James whispered so low only him and Malfoy heard, "It's not like you're gonna get lucky with me." James smirked at him right before he turned around and left.

"WHAT THE HELL, MALFOY?" Evan screamed, pissed off that Malfoy didn't do anything to Potter. He started to throw curses at him, but Lucius was dodging them with ease.

"Don't 'what the hell Malfoy' me. Don't you think I'm going to get revenge?" Malfoy explained as he brushed past him and went on down to the common room.

"Who wants to bet that he's not going to come up with anything." Snape voiced. Lucius was smart but not the best at coming up with pranks. Everyone agreed with Snape on this.

"Did he ever tell you why he was mad at him in the first place?" Evan asked Snape, who just shrugged in response.

"No, all he told me was that he 'hates him with a passion' and 'must exact his revenge', whatever that means."

They all stood there, debating how Lucius might get back at Potter, until a teacher came around and almost caught them.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What? You want me to be your boyfriend?" Remus asked, his eyes wide in shock, "You must be on drugs. No one ever wants to be with me."

"Remus, I asked you didn't I? That means that I want you." Sirius explained, you could see it in his eyes that he meant it, "Remus, I know that we are young, but I love you." Remus stared at him in disbelief. He stood up and started to pace in front of the fire.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Sirius?" Remus finally spoke. He was extremely confused. Just a few days ago Sirius wouldn't have even given him a second look. Now Sirius can't keep his hands off him. It was almost like he was living a dream.

"Well? Are you going to ever answer my question?" Sirius asked anxiously. Remus jumped into his lap and started kissing him passionately.

"Yes, I will be your boyfriend!" Remus excited as he continued to kiss Sirius. Sirius moved so that they were laying down across the couch. Remus was under him with his legs wrapped around Sirius' waist. Sirius started to take off Remus' shirt when there was a loud banging sound.

"MOTHER OF GOD!" James screamed as he came into the common room, "Couldn't find any other place to do that. I don't know like maybe IN OUR ROOM? I am officially scarred for life thanks to you two." James walked up the stairs to their room with his hands covering his face.

Remus looked into Sirius' silvery eyes and gave him one last kiss before he pushed him off. Sirius landed on the floor, and looked up with sad eyes "Why would you do that to me Remy?"

"I needed to get up so that we can go help James get over this traumatic experience." Remus explained, he pulled Sirius up off the floor and dragged him upstairs.

"You know that your hand fits perfectly into mine?" Sirius said with a cheeky grin on his face. Remus shook his head and just ignored him.

"There are 20 letters in the alphabet right Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Umm no there are 26." Remus said confused. 'Where did this come from?' he thought.

"Oh right. U R A QT." Sirius said, it was like a light bulb went off in his head.

"Still missing one letter Siri." Remus said still very confused.

"You will get the D later." Sirius said with a wink. He walked past Remus into their room. Remus had his mouth open in shock. He was frozen to the spot. 'Did he really just say that?' Remus thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sirius was sitting by Remus' hospital bed. It had been almost a week and still hasn't woken up. Pomfrey said that it could take days, months, and even years. He didn't want it to take years. Hell he really wants his friend back. Sure James is his best mate, but lately he hadn't been around. Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and held it close to his heart.

"Please wake up Remy. James needs you. Peter needs you….I need you" He said as he stared at Remus. Sirius' eyes became wet with unshed tears. He heard Pomfrey coming so he quickly dropped the hand and stood up. Sirius was almost running out of the hospital, because it was after curfew. If Pomfrey caught him in there, then he wouldn't be able to come back. He started to go back to the common room. On his way he stopped by the kitchen for something to eat.

"Hello Siri." A voice said from the corner of the kitchen. Sirius looked around to see who the voice belonged to.

"Hello Reg." Sirius replied as he came over and sat down by his brother. When the two brothers were younger they were inseparable. Ever since Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor and Regulus into Slytherin things had changed.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked him, "Surely you aren't just making small talk."

"We can't just have a nice conversation? I actually miss you Sirius. It may not seem like it but I do." Regulus voiced, he looked up at his big brother.

"Whatever." Sirius stated, he turned around and left without his food.

"I really do miss you Sirius" Regulus said to the now empty room. Too bad Sirius couldn't see that Regulus really needed his help.

XXXXXXXXXX

Remus and Sirius laid on James' bed waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. The door slowly opened and out came James with his eyes covered.

"You guys aren't doing anything, are you?" He asked.

"Oh Remus." Sirius moaned, James started to run back into the bathroom.

"No James we aren't doing anything." Remus yelled over the top of both of the boys. James uncovered his eyes and came back into the room.

"Can you guys promise not to do anything in front of me?" James asked, "I love you guys, but not that much." Sirius roared with laughter while Remus shook his head with a smile on his face.

Note: It will be awhile until I update again because I will be on vacation. Also I have been writing a Merlin fic and wanted to know if you guys want me to upload it. Please review!

-Jade


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE:Sorry for such a delay. I was on vacation and we went to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. It was amazing to see everything that I read about come to life. I'm so glad you all like the story! Keep reviewing.

James was walking up the stairs heading to the astronomy tower. It was already dark and the only light was from the moon. He stopped to look up into the sky. James hadn't been himself recently. It was almost like he was depressed. He hadn't done any pranks or been cheerful at all. The rest of the marauders were very worried about him. James tore his gaze from the window to continue on up the stairs. When he got there someone else already present, their back was to him. This mystery person was tall, muscular, and had really long hair. James was extremely curious.

"It's a nice night isn't it?" James asked as he walked over to the unknown person.

"Yeah I guess it is." The person said as he looked over at James, who was still looking out at the sky, but turned when he realized he was being stared at.

"Lucius?" James asked as he tried to get a better look at him. "What are you doing up here?"

"Just trying to clear my head. What about you?" Lucius asked as he turned to give his full attention to James.

"Same." James replied quickly looking down at the floor.

"What's got the brave Gryffindor so down?" Lucius asked, a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"I'm tired of always being rejected. Lily won't say 'yes' to being with me. Today I asked this Ravenclaw out and she said no. I have asked out loads of people, but they all turn me down." James explained dejectedly.

Lucius stared at James with his mouth wide open in shock. _'People actually reject him?'_

"You will catch flies like that." James said after Lucius stared at him for several moments.

"How could anyone reject you? James you are perfect." Lucius said sincerely. He lifted his finger to James's chin so that he could see those pretty eyes.

"No I'm not." James stated, he shook his head and looked anywhere but those silver eyes.

"Yes you are." Lucius argued, he leaned forward his lips so close to James' lips. James looked into Lucius' silver eyes and leaned in the rest of the way. It was passionate but short, nothing special. James pulled back and rested his head against Lucius's shoulder.

"Thank you." James murmured.

"I will always be here for you James." Lucius said, his fingers running through James's untamable hair. "I will go on that date with you."

James pulled back and stared at Lucius. "That is if you would want me." Lucius continued.

"Of course I would like to go with you." James replied with a huge smile on his face. He wrapped his hands around Lucius's neck and kissed him. Lucius wrapped his arms around James's waist, adding more pressure to the kiss.

When Lucius let James down he grabbed his partner's hand and walked him back to the Gryffindor common room. They stopped every now and then to exchange quick kisses. Lucius stopped to give James one last kiss before he went into the common room. James was a blushing mess as he watched Lucius head back to his common room. That night James went to bed with a smile on his face. A smile that no one had seen in a long time.

In the morning James was woken up by Sirius screaming at him." REALLY?! YOU ARE OFF GOING ON DATES WHEN OUR BEST FRIEND IS IN A COMA! DON'T YOU CARE? TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE IT'S A SLYTHERIN THAT YOU'RE DATING. NOT JUST ANY SLYTHERIN BUT LUCIUS FUCKING MALFOY."

Groggily, James dragged himself into a sitting position. "Of course I care about Remus. Obviously not as much as you but I do care. Who cares that I'm dating Lucius anyway?" James said calmly. _'Wow news travels fast.'_ James thought.

"Um, we care! Hell, James, we didn't even know you were gay." Sirius said a little less loudly.

"Would it matter if I am gay?" James said, unsure.

"OF COURSE NOT! Just wish you would have told us if you were." Sirius shrugged.

"I didn't know. It's like I'm only gay for him." James said, confusion written across his face.

"I'm the same with Remus." Sirius said so quietly that James almost didn't hear him.

"You like Remus." James said it quietly first, but soon he was running around the room singing,"SIRIUS LIKES REMUS! SIRIUS LIKES REMUS! SIRIUS LIKES RE-" Sirius quickly put his hand over James's mouth so he couldn't say it anymore.

"Yes I like Remus. Happy now?" Sirius asked. James nodded his head with glee.

XXXXXXXXXX

When he woke up, Remus realized there was someone hovering over him. He looked up into the smoldering grey eyes that belonged to Sirius.

"Can I help you?" Remus mumbled, his voice filled with sleep.

"Yes you can." Sirius smirked. Remus glared at him when he was left with no answer.

"Oh, you wanted me to tell you." Sirius said.

"That would be greatly appreciated, Siri." Remus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I wanted to ask you a question." Sirius started, "Could I borrow a kiss? I promise to give it back."

' _Damn, who could resist that? Real smooth Sirius'_ Remus thought as he continued to glare at the boy.

"This is what you woke me up for. Really?" Remus said, obviously in a bad mood.

"I just thought that you would like it." Sirius looked down at Remus with those big puppy dog eyes, there was hurt lingering in them.

"Siri, I didn't mean to be so harsh. Get in here." Remus said, he pulled back the covers to let Sirius under, "I really am sorry, Sirius. Please forgive me." He said as he gently wrapped his arms around him.

"I guess I can forgive you. Only if you get me a cookie." Sirius said hopefully.

"Fine I will give you a cookie," Remus started,"but not right now. Right now I'm going back to sleep."

Later on, when Remus woke up the second time that morning, Sirius was nowhere to be found. Remus started to get out of bed when the door slammed open. In the doorway stood Sirius holding a tray of food.

"I brought you breakfast in bed, Remy." Sirius said gleefully, he was practically jumping in place.

"Thank you, Sirius." Remus said. Sirius laid the tray down and climbed into bed with Remus. They were almost finished eating breakfast when James slammed the door open.

"What's up, bitches?" James exclaimed, he came over to lean against the bed pole,"Are you going to eat that piece of toast?"

"Actually-" Remus started, but the toast was already taken.

"Are you two going to this ball that's coming up?" James asked, he flopped down onto his bed across the room.

"There's a ball coming up?" Sirius asked confused, his head turned from James to Remus.

"Yeah, there's a ball coming up. I didn't bring it up, because I didn't think you would want to go." Remus explained not making eye contact.

"Remus, why wouldn't I want to go with you. I would be the luckiest guy on Earth." Sirius said happily. He leaned over to Remus and brought him into a soft kiss. It soon got heated, and James was yelling at them to stop.

"WE NEED TO FIND DRESS ROBES!" Sirius exclaimed as he pulled away,"When did you say the ball was?"

"Um I didn't." James stated,"It's next week though."

"LET'S GET GOING." Sirius yelled, pulling Remus off the bed.

NOTE: I recently got a job so that might cause delays in the updates.

-Jade


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius was sitting next to Remus's hospital bed for the millionth time in the past couple months. Remus was still in a coma, and it didn't look like he would be coming out of it anytime soon. Pomfrey had been worried about Remus changing into a werewolf while in his coma, though it turned out that his coma was actually keeping him from changing, no matter the phase of the moon.

"You should be in class, Sirius." Madam Pomfrey said, walking over to check on Remus.

"But I want to be with Remus. I need to be with him. What if he wakes up?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Then I will let you know. Education comes first." Pomfrey scolded.

Sirius had skipped classes all that week. He was hoping and begging Remus to wake up soon. He needed the other boy by his side. Sirius glared at Madam Pomfrey and slowly got up from his chair, looking longingly at Remus once more before he left. If he would have stayed longer, then Sirius would have noticed Remus's eyelids flutter.

As Sirius walked down the hall, he felt like someone was following him. Stopping to look back, he saw no one there. Sirius rounded the corner and stopped, waiting to see who was following him. To his surprise, Lily Evans walked around the corner.

"Why are you following me?" Sirius said, stepping in front of the ginger haired girl.

"What is going on with James? He never talks to me." Lily asked, standing in front of Sirius, a determined look upon her face.

"What do you mean, Evans?" Sirius asked, very confused about the whole conversation.

"Ever since James and Lucius got together, James has ignored me." Lily explained, "I will ask once more, what is going on with James?"

"Fine!" Sirius exclaimed, "James is worried about what you will say."

"What I will say?" Lily repeated.

"Yes, about him being gay." Sirius said.

"Why would I care about him being gay? Sure I'm starting to like him, but only as a friend." Lily explained.

"Maybe you should be talking about that with him." Sirius said, trying to get by her.

"I will!" Lily yelled, already half way down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXX

Remus looked up at the mirror that was in front of him. Sirius had dragged him to get new dress robes for the ball. Remus was dressed in a black cloak with a nice button down shirt underneath, smooth black pants, and shiny black shoes to go with it.

' _How am I going to afford this?'_ Was Remus's first thought when he looked down at himself. He bit his lip with worry.

"Remus?" Sirius asked from across the room,"Are you okay? You have a sad look on your face."

"Hmm? What? Yeah, everything is fine. Just peachy." Remus said hurriedly, quickly turning away to not show how worried he was.

Remus was too focused on the ground to notice Sirius walking towards him. Sirius lifted his hand to caress Remus's cheek.

"What's wrong?" Sirius said softly, bringing the smaller boy into his arms.

"I won't be able to pay for all of this." Remus said softly, not meeting Sirius's eyes,"It's just too much."

"Oh, Remy. I wasn't going to let you pay for all of this." Sirius explained, bringing Remus's face close to his.

"Sirius, no-" Remus started, but got cut off as Sirius kissed him softly.

"Think of it as an early birthday present." Sirius breathed against Remus's lips.

"My birthday is quite a long ways away." Remus said, wrapping his arms around Sirius's neck.

"Fine, then Christmas." Sirius stated.

"Mmm, Okay." Remus said, giving in. He reached his head up towards Sirius to give him a quick kiss, but it soon turned heated. Remus pressed his lips harder against Sirius's lips, and opened his mouth to let the other boy in. Sirius grabbed Remus's bottom lip between his teeth and smiled. The two quickly pulled apart when they heard a throat being cleared.

"We still need to take the needles out of your robes." The clerk said. The two boys blushed furiously and went to their side of the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

James was walking down the hallway with a sour expression on his face. He had just walked out of Professor Binns class, because he got detention.

"Don't know why I get detention. It's not like I'm the first one to sleep in his class. Bloody boring class, that's what it is." James mumbled to himself.

James was too busy mumbling about the stupid ghost teacher to realize that someone had stopped right in front of him. The impact caused the boy to fall and land on his back with an 'oof'.

"Hey! Watch where you're going." James exclaimed before look up to see who caused him to fall.

"My, My, I wouldn't mind seeing you on your back more often." Lucius said with a wink."Of course I would prefer it be in bed while I ravish your beautiful body." James blushed furiously at this comment.

"Sorry for yelling at you. I kinda thought it was someone else." James replied quickly standing up.

"No worries. Now, could you please tell me why you are out of class right now?" Lucius asked wrapping the Gryffindor in his arms.

"Professor Binn gave me detention for sleeping in his class. Which is ridiculous because I am certainly not the only one to fall asleep in that class. HELL, EVEN MOONY FALLS ASLEEP!" James said his voice getting louder with every word.

"Hush. It will be okay. I was gonna take you somewhere tonight, but that can wait." Lucius said softly.

"You were going to take me out tonight? I-I am so sorry for ruining it. I honestly didn't mean to." James stammered

"You couldn't have know that I was planning something. It was a surprise." Lucius said bringing James's head up close to his.

"But-" James started, but was cut off by Lucius kissing him deeply.

"Don't get anymore detentions for a while." Lucius said smiling at James.

"You got it. No more detentions," James started,"For now anyway."

Lucius put James down and went on his way, leaving James standing there with a goofy smile on his face. James was still standing there when class let out 10 minutes later.

"You alright there, James?" Sirius asked walking up to James.

"Just wonderful." James sighed. Sirius gave him a funny look before turning James's body around to push him down the hall. It wasn't good to stand in the middle of the hallway when class let out.

Peter followed the two boys, laughing all the way down to the Great hall. When they got down there Sirius had to push James into his seat because he was still out of it. Lucius looked over from the Slytherin table and laughed.

"His smile." James sighed.

"I think he needs help." Peter said.

"Tons." Sirius agreed.

Note: I feel really bad about taking forever to update. I am soooo sorry! Hope you guys liked it. If any of you are Merlin fans I also have a Merlin fanfiction up. I have really been thinking about writing a Draco/Harry fic. Does that sound interesting to anyone? Don't forget to review!

-Jade


End file.
